


You're really doing this, aren't you?

by asiramx



Category: American Dragon: Jake Long, Danny Phantom, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiramx/pseuds/asiramx
Summary: The Trio discuss what they are going do about this, "Dark Dragon" problem.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little iffy about posting this. I feel like this fic is all over the place and a bit messy no matter how many times I revise this fic. I tried my best to patch in any errors in this fic.  
There will be two chapters seeing as I wrote 24-25 pages of this whole story.  
Basically a lot of yelling.  
Handling all these characters are hell.

"Bro! I heard what happened! I came as soon as Danny called me!" Randy said. Wrapping his arms around the Dragon's waist, "I can't believe they accused you of being the Dark Dragon! I mean---maybe? With all those pranks n' such. But---"

"Cunningham." Howard cut in, "I think he gets it." 

"Thanks?" Jake replied, disoriented by Randy's embrace. The purple-haired teen's grin fell at the current situation at hand. Jake plastered a reassuring grin, "I'll be fine, Randy." Yet, Randy isn't convinced. 

Randy would have been here earlier if it weren't for Howard. Randy planned to cut through the Land Of Shadows to the Ghost Zone. Apparently, the Ghost Zone had a door leading towards the Land Of Shadows. Howard did not want to go through that way. It creeped him out. 

"Let's just take a bus or something. I'll tell Mort, we’re going on a field trip." He said, not wanting to take a step in the Land of Shadows. That place is a huge labyrinth where you can get lost. He was not about to spend eternity there.

"Your dad won't believe us, neither will my mom." Randy retorted.

"What's your mom gonna do? Call the school?" Howard pouted. 

"Well--she had before." 

Howard scowled at this. He needed to think of something else.

They settled on a sleepover. They pretended that Fenton lived near the school. Howard created this background story on how they met this kid named Danny Fenton from School. 

"He's a total loser." Howard explained to make sure Randy took notes so he can lie to his mother. Randy is a bad liar and everyone, including the trio knew. The teen had to lie properly to make this work and who better to teach him than Howard. 

"He hangs out with the Monster Klub. We felt bad for him after he kept getting picked on. So, as a reward for stepping in. He invites us to sleep over. Got it?" 

"Got it."

"Don't screw this up, Cunningham." Howard prods his finger on the teen's chest, "It's just for a couple of days."

"We'll be days away! What if something happens?!"

"Don't mess up." Howard said, not so patient.

So, that's how they took a twenty-five-hour bus trip from Oklahoma to Amity Park. Howard had been cranky because of the lack of movement in the bus and Randy fidgeting the entire time out of nerves. His mother will kill him when she finds out.

"If she get suspicious. We'll have Manson pretend to be Danny's mom over the phone." Howard reassures him, "I doubt it. I made sure of it." 

"Do you know how weird that sounds?"

Once the bus stopped at the end of Amity Park. They had to call Danny to let them know.

"We are cutting through the Ghost Zone, next time." Randy looked disheveled after the long trip from Oklahoma.

"No, we're not."

"Yes, we are." 

"No."

"Yes!"

\-------

"We could have had an awesome sleepover!" Randy exclaimed happily, "You would have been an awesome Norrisville Student!" 

"Not as awesome as us." Howard grumbled, "You would start at the beginning." 

"Howard..." Randy warned. Delivering a sharp glare towards his friend. 

"It's cool!" Jake said, amused. "I prefer to stay here."

"In Amity Park? Where all the ghosts are lurking about?"

"Says the one where kids turn into stanked monsters." Danny came into view shortly after, "You settled in?"

"Yep!" Randy exclaimed, "lots of traveling." 

"About that, I'll pick you up next time through the Ghost Zone." Danny snickered at the twenty-five-hour trip they endured. 

"Anyway, Let's go upstairs. We have a lot to talk about. First, I need some grub and then we'll discuss the situation." 

The trio walked up the stairs and into the kitchen. Spud and Trixie greeted them. A plate of brownies sat in front of them. Spud had stuffed some of them in his mouth. Trixie sat next to him, sighing in annoyance. 

"Save some for the rest, Spud!" 

"But, they’re soo good." Spud wiped his mouth with his long-sleeve shirt.

"Brownies!" Howard exclaimed happily, "Luck is finally on our side!"

"Don't eat them all." Randy said exasperated. Already tired after that exciting display he put on minutes earlier. He lets himself sink on the chair, "Save some for me too." 

"I will!"

"Uh-huh. You said the same thing about my burrito and the next thing I know. It's gone." Randy didn't feel like eating much. He took a piece of a brownie and tiredly chewed on it. 

"Don't mind if I do." Jake poked a brownie with his claws, "I've been dying to eat Mrs. Fenton's chocolate brownies for some time." 

If he ever had to. Jake would take them on the road too. 

"So, how's life living with the Fentons?" Howard surprisingly is the first one to ask him. Jake blinked at him in confusion before deciding to respond, “It’s cool, no ghost activity yet. Been chillin’ in the living room with Trix and Spud. Right?”

“Still hasn’t slept, might I add.” Trix responded, “Trying to get him to sleep is hard.” 

“Wait what?” Danny frowned; Jake had been telling him, he had been sleeping. Now, that Danny is looking at him, Jake looked exhausted, and his hair unkempt. He chalked it up to the stress eating at him. Dragon business and all, “Bro, you lied to me? Do I have to tuck you at night to make sure you sleep?”

“Do you want me to read you a bedtime story?” Spud teased, out of all the trio. He slept like a baby. Despite, what happened.

“I’m good.” Jake’s mood soured pretty quickly. Averting his gaze from his friends. He could feel them staring at him with their concerned looks. It made him feel guilty for dragging his friends into his mess. Despite this, Jake felt like he would’ve been alone if he hadn’t brought his friends with him.

“I’ll make sure he sleeps.” Truth be told. Randy used to sleep rather early. They would try to stay up for twenty-four hours only to fall asleep at nine at night. Howard would say that he was the ONE who stayed up all night. The next morning, his mother refutes this by claiming Howard had slept right after Randy had. 

Nowadays, he can’t sleep at all.

It’s part of being a ninja.

“I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not.” Danny finally takes a seat, “We’ll talk about that in a minute. I just want to know what will you do from here on out.”

"You kicking me out?" Jake forced a chuckle, "Already? We hadn't even fought ghosts yet!" 

"You know what he means, Long." Howard took another bite of a brownie, "You're worse than Cunningham." Randy shot him a look that meant he should stop. Randy should know Howard by now. Howard won't stop until he goes too far. 

He knows how to read emotions too well, "You say everything is alright. But, who would be after finding out you're the dark dragon?" 

"Howard." Randy growled. 

"I'm done." Howard grunted, "It's no use beating around the bush." 

"I hate to say it." Trixie scowled, "He's right." 

"Sheesh Big H." Jake frowned, "Brutal." 

"I've seen it all too many times with Randy here." You know Howard is being serious when he mentions Randy by his name and not his last name, "A Lot of emotional baggage bottled up. It will end up affecting you.”

"Howard." Randy warned once more, "Enough." 

Silence ensued. Randy's eyes twitching in anger. He fumbled his hands to keep some level of composure. It wasn't working. Seeing as his hands are shaking. 

"Do you want us to check if your parents are okay?" Spud asked, interrupting the awkward silence, "I'll see if we can make your call non-traceable." 

"That's it...." Danny muttered, like a light bulb just clicked in his head. "I think Tuck can help with that! Spud you're a genius!" 

"Oh, uh, Thanks!" 

"I don't know." Jake sighed, " I mean--- don't get me wrong it would be awesome to speak to my parents. But, they know I'm the Dark Dragon. At least, My mom and G do. What if they're scared of me?" 

“One way to try, right?” Trixie added, “Call them. At least, tell them you’re fine.”

“No pressure.” Randy grinned, “Just think it over.”

“Thanks, guys. I’ll call tomorrow.”

\----

Amity Park

3:14 am. 

“Still not sleeping?”

Jake heaved a sigh. The nervous pit in his stomach twisted. He was hoping Danny is fast asleep like Randy had when he was supposed to make sure he got his rest. Randy long fell asleep around 10:00 pm followed by Trixie and Spud. Howard made a cocoon of blankets and nuzzled on it. Randy slept next to him, passed out. 

He honestly didn’t know what was that about. But, it was strange.

Spud stood with him while Trixie is upstairs in the guest room. Spud had been on his computer before he finally leaned over the screen and fell asleep. 

“Sorry, man. But you expect me to sleep after all this?” Jake slumps against the wall, “And sleep after hearing R.C and Howard’s snore? I think, I’m good.”

“So much for watching you.” Danny snorted in amusement, “At least, he tried.” 

“What are you doing up?” Jake asked, “Can’t sleep either?” 

“Tried to.”

“Nervous, the Dragon Council might find us? Don’t worry. They won’t. The Dragon Council doesn’t know who you are or the fact you’re a ghost. If they find us--” No, they won’t find any of them. Yet, the possibility lingered in his mind, “You can handle yourself. It’s more of, if the Dragon Council finds me with the  _ Ninja. _ That’s even worse.” 

“What’s with that?” Danny arched his eyebrow, “The whole Ninja and Dragon thing.”

“Where do I begin? Dragons used to be cool with the Ninjas. Then some Ninja decided to attack the Dragons considering them a threat.” Jake cast a worried look over to Randy, “Both Dragons and Ninjas been fighting since.”

“Like the Hunstclan?” Danny followed eyes over to Randy, “I don’t think Randy is that type of person.”

Jake flinched at the insinuation, “Me neither. When I first met him. That’s what I thought. But, I don’t know. I don’t see it in him.”

“It was why,” Jake frowned, “I didn’t want to involve him.”

_ “We’re friends.” _ Danny said, “We’re doing this together.”

“You guys are looooouuud.” Randy yawned, half-asleep. He shuffles himself from the nest Howard made from the blankets they took from home, “I can hear, you know?”

“Sup, R.C?” Jake sheepishly smiled at him, “Sorry, I thought you were asleep.”

“I was until I heard about the Ninja stuff. Is that why you didn’t want to stay with me?” Randy quipped, “Because of the Ninja and Dragon beef?” 

“Well---” 

“He doesn’t want you to get hurt by the Dragon Council. That’s all.” Danny answered, “You’ll be a target.”

“So, are you.” Randy retorted.

"This isn't the first time." Danny replied with a smirk, "won't be the last either."

"I'm used to it." Randy chuckled, "Mcfist. Remember?"

“Aren’t you guys worried that now you’re dealing with my issues. You won’t be able to protect your home?” Not that he wasn’t grateful. He is more than grateful that his friends decided to stick by him, “Mcfist is probably having a field day.”

“I’ll worry about it when I get home.” Randy said, “I’m sure Norrisville is fine. What isn’t fine is you staying up all night!”

“Alright, alright. You win!”

"Good." It was Randy who pushed Jake towards the couch. Handing one of the many blankets he had. Randy reassured him Howard wouldn't mind him using his blankets. Somehow, Jake doubted that.

"I better not see you awake." Danny waved his hand good night, “Night, guys.”

\------

"Jakey! It's time for you to wakey!" 

Trixie waved her hands in his face rapidly. Jake whisked her hand away from his. He groaned, taking the alarm clock that is located next to the sofa bed. 

1:00 pm.

"Sheesh, I've been sleeping all day?"

"Yeah. That's what you get for not sleeping for so long." Trixie scolded, "The guys decided to let you sleep in." 

"Huh?!" Jake abruptly sat up from the bed, "Where is everyone?"

"At Tuck's. They're getting you a burner phone "

"Oh. Wow. Now, I feel like an actual criminal." Jake couldn't help but laugh.

"They said if they're not back by one, I had to wake you." Jake yawned, stretching his limbs from sleeping for too long. 

"You good?" 

"Who do I even talk to first?" Jake asked, "Mom? Dad? Haley? Gramps?" 

“Whoever you wanna talk to. Are you scared?” Trixie asked. Jake nodded, turning his attention towards the window for any sign of a Dragon, when he is ‘somewhat’ satisfied there is nothing. He turns back towards Trixie, “Nervous. I think I should talk to Fu. He can update me about what’s going on.” 

“That’s a good idea. I think your folks will be happy to hear from you. Though--” Trixie paused, still questioning who in their right mind would accuse Jake of being the Dark Dragon. There was nothing inherently evil about him, “I don’t see any Dark Dragon in you. Like, at all. They made a mistake.”

“It _ is a mistake _ .”

“You don’t have Dark Dragon material.” Trixie prodded Jake’s chest.

“We’re back!” Randy opened the door startling Jake. His eyes flashed a reptilian-like stare before returning to his normal eyes. In response, Howard flicked the teen’s head over what just occurred, “We could have been dragon dust! What are you trying to do? Have us killed?!”

“Do you always shout this much?” Trixie huffed in annoyance.

“Which one of us are you talking to?”

“Both of you!”

“Well, duh.”

“Brought back something from the Nasty Burger.” Danny entered his house, with his friends in tow. Tucker sets down a bag containing his laptop and other supplies in case they needed it. Spud moves his way towards Jake. Lastly, there were Randy and Howard; Who are fighting over some cheese fries. Howard called dibs on them. 

Danny holds up take out, “ You might need it since you slept through breakfast.”

“Thanks, man.” Jake took the bag into his hands, fetching the burger from the bag. He could hear his stomach grumbling for some food. 

“Burner is all set up and placed under a different name. So, they won’t track you.” Spud holds up the phone, “Whenever you’re ready.”

Jake doesn’t make a move to grab it just yet. Opting to bite down on his bacon sandwich. 

“They shouldn’t be able to track you down. Afterwards, We’ll toss the phone as soon as you’re done.” Tucker explained. He hoped this worked. It should. Or else, A bunch of dragons might track them down. Honestly, this isn’t even remotely strange. They dealt with much worse. 

“This whole situation is messed up.” Sam added; casting a worried look over to Jake then Danny. Danny had said nothing to her since he found out. She wondered how he felt about all of this, seeing as Danny is still recovering from what happened with Dark Dan. Danny has been nothing but supportive and while Sam is proud of him. She wanted to know if he was holding up okay. 

“How did they even find out?” Sam asked. 

“I’m not sure?” Jake answered. Once he finished, he reached towards the phone. Albeit slowly, “It just happened.”

The Goth scrutinized every detail of Jake’s. Both Danny and Jake had met in New York along with Randy. At that time, Sam did not think anything of the American Dragon. She was not even aware that an American Dragon existed. Still, he helped Danny on numerous occasions. One including capturing ghosts that had made their way towards New York. Turns out, Manhattan attracted all kinds of Ghosts. It took them hours to catch several ghosts that left the Ghost Zone. It helped even more when Jake arrived. 

He was somewhat confrontational at first. He questioned why is there _ a Ghost  _ capturing another Ghost. Once things settled down, they helped each other out. It seemed to Sam at the time; he is a hero. Jake is willing to lend a hand despite not knowing Danny very well.

“You’re not the first stranger causing trouble in my city.” Sam recalled him, saying to Danny when they first met. 

Since then, the two remained friends. Jake would come over if Danny needed help and vice versa. Sam did not see anything wrong with this nor did she get any evil vibes from him. Jake seemed genuine. 

She grew worried as the situation escalated. There’s this thought.... What if he was the Dark Dragon? There was no plan conjured up. If Jake did turn out to be the Dark Dragon, what they were going to do? She needed to talk to him about it. Even if it upsets him.

"I'm ready. I'm calling Fu first." Jake inhaled sharply, dialing the number of the shop,"Wish me luck." 

\-----

Danny had escorted the rest out. To which Jake thankful for. He needed his privacy. 

It may have been seconds. But it felt like forever before someone picked up the phone. There was dead air between them and he thought the burner phone wasn't working. His stomach churns when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hello?" 

"Fu?" Jake asked. He knew it was him. He simply wants some confirmation. 

"Kid?! Wait hold on---" there were shuffling sounds going on in the background. It made Jake concerned. Finally, Fu speaks up once more, "Had to make sure no one is listening to us. How are you holding up?"

"Me?" Jake laughs, "I'm more concerned about my family." 

"Your mother and father want you to come home. Your dad is reeling from all this magical stuff. But, he still loves you."

_ They want him to come home. They want him back.  _

Jake wanted to sob right there. It took a lot not to break down over the Phone, "And Gramps?"

"Fighting on your behalf, obviously. He went to the council and hasn't been bac----"

** _“What?” _ ** Jake went from being upset to being angry, “How? Is he okay? The dragon council didn’t hurt him, did they? I’m coming home.”

“No.” Fu replied, “You can’t. Not now. Not anytime soon. Do you hear me? Gramps is going to be fine. He can take care of himself.”

“I have to come home.” His tone isn’t pleading. But, more of a demand. His mood changed in an instant when he found out Gramps could be in danger, “I’m coming home.”

"Do you know what will happen if you come home, kid? They'll take you away and, I don't think the Dragon Council will let you live. Especially, since they think you're the Dark Dragon."

_ "I don't care!" Jake _ exclaimed, pounding his fist on the table angrily. 

"You should care. Your mom will care. Your dad. Gramps will not like it if you returned. Haley will be without her brother. Think for once."

"Haley..." Jake's voice trailed off. 

"She's doing fine." Fu answered, "She doesn't know the details. For now, She's the American Dragon." 

"Good. That's good." Jake sighed, "is she upset?"

"She misses getting you into trouble." Fu chuckled over the phone.

"Don't tell her."

"What?"

"About the Dark Dragon."

"Sun Park is making sure she stays focused on her duties." 

"Okay. I'm glad. I'm happy she's doing okay." Jake brushes his hands in his barely combed hair.

"Kid, I have to go or they'll get suspicious. Whatever phone you're using. Dump it. Call me again soon. It was nice hearing from you and don't worry about Gramps. He'll be fine." 

"I want to come home." Jake pleaded, "This isn't fair." 

"Not right now. Not until we fix this mess. For now, stay wherever you're at. Lay low and don't 'dragon ' up unless you have to." 

"Okay." He said, "See you soon?" He tried to at least play it cool. 

"Oh, you will. See you soon." 

Jake let the phone hit dial on the other hand. He did not let it go. The bitterness he felt before resurfaced in an instant. Jake had done everything for the council. He did their trials, protected the magical community and his payment? Accused of being the Dark Dragon. 

He couldn't wait to get his hands on him.

Wait.

"That's it." Jake said.

"What's it?" Danny emerged from the kitchen. The rest are in the kitchen, giving Jake his space. He had heard his tearful plea to go back home. Only to presumably be rejected. He had decided at that point to check on him. It was heartbreaking to hear Jake unable to return home. 

"I'm going after the Dark Dragon." 

Before Danny could utter a word. Trixie stormed in, "Are you out of your mind?!"

"If I can destroy the Dark Dragon. This mess will be over."

"No, it won't. " Spud countered. Jake went to get up. He seemed dead set on his mission to find the Dark Dragon. Spud clasps his hand on his shoulder tightly, "I think that's what the Dark Dragon wants. You need to stay here." 

"He wants to do what?"

Randy frowned. In a rare instance, he was no longer smiling. It was serious. To the point, Howard appeared uncomfortable by it. In the background, the book shone brightly. Which Randy has been ignoring. 

In his hands is the mask. 

"Listen, Jake." Danny took control of the situation, "If you do this. We need to think of a plan. It could be a trap like Spud said. He'll be expecting you and who knows what the Dark Dragon might do."

"Dragon up---"

"No!" Randy exclaimed, tossing a Ninja ring towards the dragon. The ring's sharp edges sliced Jake's hand. 

"Shit, Cunningham! What the hell?!" Jake hissed, clutching his bloodied hand. 

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Randy flailed his hands, "I panicked!"

"You were going to get yourself killed!" Trixie took Jake's hand. "Does anyone have a med kit?!” 

"Yeah, I'll get it." Danny frowned, "We're not done here. Don't go anywhere." He did not break eye contact from Jake. He means it. If Jake took a step outside. He was flying out to get him. 

"We won't let him." Trixie said, "Promise." Jake flinched, feeling Trixie put pressure to his wound. 

"Yo, Danny." Tucker nudged his towards the stairs, "I'll help you get the gauze."

"Come on, Randy." Sam said, "It's better if you come with us. Let Jake have his space." 

"But---"

"Now,  _ Randy _ ." Howard warned. Randy sulked behind them.

"I'm pretty sure getting a med-kit doesn't require everyone." Danny commented in a joking manner. Sam and Tucker exchanged worried looks towards one another.

"I'll be getting the med-kit. You guys need to talk. It's important." 

"It's about Jake, Isn't it." It wasn't a question more like a statement. Sam nodded, gesturing the guys towards Danny's room. 

\----

"What if he is the Dark Dragon?" That was the first thing that escaped Tucker's lips. Danny glared at his best friend. Tucker hesitated, but continued. He was only concerned about the ghost boys well being. 

"Hear me out, okay?" Both boys were glaring at him. Howard did not say anything. His stance is clear. He was on Tucker's side. He would plan on dragging the Ninja kicking and screaming if he had to. 

"I'm listening." Danny said impatiently. 

"Listen, I know you relate to him on a personal level since Dark Dan."

Danny winced at the mere mention of his name.it was something he was trying to move past. Deep down, the wounds were re-opening themselves since he heard about Jake's situation. There is some denial about Jake being the Dark Dragon. He did not sense anything amiss other than the fact that Jake had to go on the run. In addition to him being upset about being forced to leave his home. 

Danny never thought  _ what if _ he was the Dark Dragon. Danny didn't want to think about the possibility. The Dragon Council are just jerks for casting him aside.

"Who's Dark Dan?" Randy turns towards Danny confused. 

Danny inhaled sharply. Well, the secret is out, "My once evil future self."

"You too?" Thin lines inched into a frown. It made Danny uncomfortable. Randy is never this serious. 

"What's with you guys and evil clones?!" Randy snapped, "I swear it’s a prerequisite for being a hero!" 

"He wasn't just some clone!" Danny snapped back much louder than he intended, "He was me from the future! Dark Dan killed everyone I know and loved! I was trying to move past this which is why I never told you or Jake about it!" 

"Nomirandy is a saint compared to Dark Danny." Howard grumbled. Tucker shot him a glare. Which Howard didn't seem to mind, nor care about. He did not want to be here. It's getting intense. He preferred Randy not involve himself in this situation. 

Deep down, he is afraid Randy will get hurt. This whole evil counterpart business is getting him nervous. Randy should have never gotten involved with these two. He should have stayed in Norrisville and kept his head in the sand.

It was exactly what the Nomicon said to him and Howard hates agreeing with the NinjaNomicon.

"Is that why you wanted to help Jake so badly?" Randy asked. Feeling guilty for treating this like a non-issue. He obviously didn't have to worry about Nomirandy killing of his family.

"What is with the yelling?" Sam opened the door, "You guys need to keep it down." 

"Can they hear us?" Tucker asked. Side-glancing towards the hallway. 

"Sort of?" Sam closed the door gently, "I thought this would be a quick chat."

"Cunningham." Howard spoke up, "We have to go. 

"What?" Randy spins around towards Howard with a widened expression, "How can you say that?" 

"If Jake is the Dark Dragon like this council is saying. Then, the Dark Dragon already knows who you are. Where you live, and knows what you look like. Hell, he knows what Fenton looks like." 

All three of them stared at Howard in shock. Danny is the first to get angry at the idea of Jake being a villain. Also, it was the fact that Danny hadn't really thought past it. 

"My sentiments exactly." Tucker sighed, Even if he agreed, If Danny understood the risks. If he realized what he was getting himself into. Then he is helping him. "Tucker..." Sam started. She pursued her lips together. Sam thought the same. But, she wasn't about to address it. She'll admit she's somewhat relieved someone said it. Sam did wish it wasn't Howard. This kid is blunt and inconsiderate of others feelings. 

"I'll handle it, if it happens." Danny rubbed at his forehead in irritation, "I just can't see Jake being the Dark Dragon." Well, that settles it. Danny had been on the fence about going after the Dark Dragon. Since Jake got here. He had been flip-flopping between keeping him safe or going after the Dark Dragon. It didn't mean, he was going to rush into this head first. No, this is something that needed planning. Though, he couldn't help feel this tiny twinge in his stomach that maybe Jake is the Dark Dragon. It was a small hunch. 

No.

No.

Have some faith in your friend. 

"I'm with you---" 

"No, you're not." Howard interrupted Randy. Randy's face turned hot like a tomato. In normal circumstances it was amusing to see. The redhead can tell he's pushing the Ninja's button at this point. He's crossing a line. 

"Howard, if you want to go home. I'll send you back through the Ghost Zone. " Randy seethed, " _ Alone." _

"You wouldn't do that!" Howard exclaimed, "I'll become a ghost!"

"That's not how that works." Danny sighed. 

"You can handle yourself." Randy retorted, "Since you want to leave so badly." 

"I don't think you realize what's at stake here." Howard sneered at him. It was the angriest anyone has seen Howard. He mostly had an annoyed look plastered across his face. It was quite a shock to see him so adamant about Randy leaving. 

"Yelling at Randy is not going to solve anything." Sam intervenes, trying to keep both boys at bay. The two were ready to go at each other's throats, "Calm down for once instead of yelling all the damn time." She said directly towards Howard.

"I'm warning you, Cunningham." He ignored her, focusing his attention on Randy, "The Dark Dragon knows who we are at this point. He could come flying to Norrisville at any point and destroy it, same goes for Amity Park and New York. It's really not worth getting involved in." 

"Damn dude." Tucker muttered. 

Sam pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay with this. I'm not going to stop you, Danny." Sam smiled, though it looked force, "I'm here with you."

"Thanks, Sam." He smiled back in reassurance, "I appreciate that and I won't let something like Dark Danny happen again _ ." I won't let you guys die on my watch. _ It's what he wanted to say. But caught himself short. Danny could understand Howard's problems with Randy getting involved and while he would like his help. He had to admit Howard is right. 

Agreeing with Howard. Can you imagine? 

"I'm sorry I got you involved." He wanted to punch himself for pushing the Ninja away. After he had asked for him to come over. They are a trio after all. The mere thought of losing Randy to anyone is enough to make him well up, "Your friend is right. I think it's best you go home. Do whatever you can to protect the town from danger." 

"What?! After you brought me here?! No! I want to stay and help you fight! Forget what Howard said! He's being a jerkwad because we haven't played the new Grave Puncher 5D like he planned! So, now he's being spiteful!" Randy pointed his finger rapidly at Howard, "Look! He's being smug about it!"

Danny glances over to Howard. The usual smug attitude he always saw from the red-head is almost non-existent. He appeared serious, somewhat impatient. Crossing his arms to reaffirm his stance. 

"The Nomicon wants to talk to you." Howard said to Randy, "In case you didn't see the book acting crazy.”

"You ignored the Nomicon?" Danny grinned in amusement, "That's not like you. Go talk to to your book."

"It's gonna yell at me." Randy mumbled. The last time he ignored the Nomicon is when he went to Snowklohma with Howard and well, the book ended up destroying his locker. The door off its hinges as a result.

"Talk to it." Danny encouraged, "It must be worried." 

"Fine." Randy said in defeat, "I'll talk to it, Happy?"

"Very." Randy averted his gaze. Howard said nothing as he walked past him. Not even acknowledging his presence. That stung, Just a bit. Howard followed him out of the room. He paused at the door and looked back, "Don't die or I don't think Cunningham will forgive you." 

"I don't plan to. But, thanks. Stay safe. Alright? The both of you, I mean." 

Howard leaves. All that is left was his friends.

"You understand why we're worried right?" Sam asked, "It's putting us down memory lane. I trust you Danny. I do. I just don't want you to get hurt." 

"We need a plan on how to deal with the Dark Dragon." Tucker said, "I don't think any of the ghost equipment your parents use will help bring the Dark Dragon down."

"We'll ask Jake."

"I think The Ninja would’ve helped us." Tucker stared at the door, "I understand what you meant. You don't think he's experienced enough to handle the Dark Dragon?" 

"You can say that." 

"You did the right thing." Sam squeezed his shoulders gently, "You and Jake have a little more experience with bad guys. By the time you met Randy. He was still learning the ropes. "

"Was it the right thing? There’s this feeling I backstabbed him." 

“How about we take him home to say goodbye?” Tucker offers to them, “I think it would be nice.”

"I owe him that much. Thanks, guys." All three of them exchange hugs. The trio remained like this, neither one letting go until they want to. Sam clings onto him the longest. As if it was the last time she would see him. Danny could handle himself. She’s just being paranoid.


	2. Chapter 2

\----

"Damn, does he sharpen these often?" Trixie applied pressure to his wound. Thanks to Sam, they could properly treat his wound. He felt the burning sting of the Ninja ring. 

"Man, this is cool." Spud examined the Ninja Ring with interest sparkling in his eyes, "I always wondered where he was pulling out his weapons from? It seemed out of nowhere.

"I don't know, maybe because he's a Ninja?" Trixie rolled her eyes. It tempts her to take The Ninja Ring away from Spud to avoid another injury.

"Not if you call out your attacks." Jake joked. Speaking of the Ninja. He charged down the stairs quickly before going to the kitchen. Jake quirked his eyebrow, "What's wrong?"

"An emergency came up and we have to leave." Howard sighed, "Something to do with Norrisville." The teen waved his hand dismissively, "Duty calls and such." 

Jake frowned. Even when Howard's explaining it to him. Something is definitely off. Randy would have told him as soon as he came down the stairs. Randy just flat out ignored him.

"What happened upstairs?" Jake asked. 

"Cunningham doesn't want to leave." Howard shrugged his shoulders, "He was being a baby about it."

"He seemed peeved." Spud said, "Is he alright?"

"He'll live." Howard waved at the three before leaving without another word. He would have to ask Danny about this. The shouting upstairs seemed to be something more. It was only quieted down by Sam. 

"Sorry about that." Danny resurfaced from his room along with his friends, "How's your hand? I can't believe you didn't see that one coming."

"I guess R.C is all stealth." He clutched his now bandaged hand, "Remind me not to mess with him." 

"Noted." Danny chuckled.

"So is R.C leaving? He seemed ticked off."

"I'll explain once Randy leaves." 

"Once he leaves?" Jake's gaze hardened, "Bro, seriously. I don't like the secrecy going on right now."

"You want to face the Dark Dragon right?" 

"Yes." Jake was adamant. Jake wanted to see for himself if the Dark Dragon is who he says he is.

"I will help you."

Jake should smile from the support he is receiving. He couldn't. Randy still isn't here. Did he leave because of him? It wasn't really the same without the Ninja, "Randy isn't coming?"

"No. He's not taking it well." Guilt is obvious in his tone. His eyes drifting towards the door, "Howard agreed with us and told him to get packing. Never seen him so angry before." 

"Say what? Didn’t you want The Ninja to come with us?” Danny just said yesterday that they were in this together. What happened that he changed his mind so suddenly?

"I don't want to lose him."

"Didn't we say The Dark Dragon would expect you guys?" Trixie butts in, "Why the change of heart?" 

"You're falling for his trap!" Spud chimed in, "Didn't we agree to stay put?!" 

Jake grinned at his friends, "There's nothing to worry about! We got this!" He turns towards the kitchen where Randy is. He sees Randy slumped over on the table. Only meaning one thing. He is in that Magical book talking to it. Jake never understood how the book worked. 

Jake always thought Randy held out on his own. Well, sort of. You can tell the way he shouts his attacks, Randy was new to this whole Ninja thing. From what he saw, The Ninja could handle the normal onset of enemies with his not-so-bad sword skills. The Dark Dragon? He wasn’t so sure.   


He vaguely recalled Randy explain to him about fighting the Sorcerer back in the 13th century. Jake was flabbergasted when he found out, he time-traveled. Only for Randy to reveal that he time-traveled via port-a-potty. 

Randy told him, he had found the First Ninja, an argument happened. The next thing Randy knew, he was fighting the Sorcerer alongside Howard. And he barely defeated the Sorcerer. He thought they were done for, until The First Ninja intervened.

Brushing all that aside, there is potential. He is armed to the teeth with never-ending weapons that he pulls out from---somewhere. Jake had been wanting to ask how Randy did it for some time

Randy also has firepower. Not strong like the Am-drag. But, it was impressive. 

"Are you sure you don't want Randy to come?" 

"Pretty sure." Danny said, his stance clear as day. 

"All right, your funeral."

Danny flinched. 

"Sorry, man." Jake said, "That was my bad." He should have known better. With a reassuring smile, he hangs his arm over Danny's shoulders. 

"Let's start planning." 

\-----

_ "If you face the Dark Dragon. Your blood will flow crimson."  _

To make it more clear to its student. The book used Red Ink. Circling its message to make its opinion clear. The Ninja crossed his arms, taking one look at the message and turned his head away out of stubbornness. 

"You're agreeing with Howard now?" Randy huffed, "What are you? His new best friend?" 

The only response the Nomicon provided was making his text appear bigger. 

"I can take him on with Danny and Jake!" 

"A Ninja must protect the innocent!" 

"I am protecting the innocent!" Randy countered, "From the Dark Dragon!"

Black ink swirls to life imitating real-life people. Ink formed into structures similar to Norrisville. People are walking happily while a lone Ninja stood overhead on a building, watching. 

"You want me to protect Norrisville?"

The ground beneath him swallowed his feet. Randy scrambled, scratching at the fake soil. He tries pulling himself up to no avail, "What are you doing?!" 

His whole body sunk to the floor without a response from the Nomicon. 

A gasp of air escaped his lips. His heart pounding relentlessly as he returned to the real world. Howard stood next to him, looking at him with concern. 

"What did the book say?" He asked. Randy grunted upon hearing Howard's voice. Still very much angry with him for making him go home. All for his own comfort. 

"What do you think, Howard?" Randy glared at the Red-head.

"Uh, the book agreed with me?" 

"Ding, ding." He said dripping with sarcasm, "Are you happy? We’re going home! Don't expect me to play Grave Puncher with you."

"That's not what I want, Cunningham." Howard did not like the attitude. It’s expected of him after telling Randy he could not join the two in fighting the Dark Dragon. It was annoying him more than it should. 

"What do you want, Howard?!" Randy waves his hands in the air. 

"I want you to not die!" Howard screamed back at the lankier boy. 

"I won't die Howard!" 

"Yes, you will!" Howard chided him, "We barely handled the Sorcerer on our own. Remember?! Even as Ninja and Tengu! What makes you think we can handle the Dark Dragon?! Huh?! Tell me!"

"Calm yourself, Howard." Randy lowered his voice. If Howard turned right now. They will deal with a whole new problem. 

" **Tell me!" ** Howard's eyes flashes Red, "Tell me!" 

"Howard!" 

"Yo, you good in there?" Trixie called out from outside the kitchen. 

"Yeah, we're good!" Randy reassured. He turns around. Howard's eyes returned to normal. Oh, Thank Ninja! Howard appeared back to himself. But, you can tell Howard is angry at the way he is fidgeting. 

The kitchen door creaked open to reveal Jake. He arched his eyebrow in curiosity, "Serious ninja business?" He joked. Randy smiled while Howard turned away annoyed.

"Yeah. I have to go back to Norrisville." 

"I will see you soon, right?" Jake extends his hand out to Randy. 

"Duh!" Randy's face stretches into a strained grin, "We'll have a sleepover!"

"Sure, man. I'll definitely crash at your place." Jake's face fell into a frown. His face turned serious, making the Ninja squeamish under his stare.

" _ Listen." _ Jake began, "If anything happens in Norrisville. If you see the Dragon Council. Which I doubt. But, if you do. Call me."

"Won't you get caught?" Randy asked. Jake shook his head. It didn't matter. If it was to protect Randy from the council. It would be worth it. 

"I'll deal with that." 

Randy is unsatisfied with this answer, "I don't want you to get hurt." 

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Jake smirked with bravado, "This is the American Dragon you're talking about! I'm gonna be fine!" 

"You're right." Randy slumps his shoulders, "I wish I was there with you guys." 

"We'll be back." Jake said, his bravado dissipating into thin air. 

"Don't leave me hanging, Jake." Jake pulls Randy into a hug. Patting his back in a manner before releasing him.

\-----

Randy watched several unknown ghosts fly past the specter speeder. He thought of when he first stumbled upon the ghost zone. Randy gawked at the many doors leading to multiple locations on Earth. Some to different dimensions. 

Randy had some suspicion ghosts exist. But wasn't crazy about it, unlike Julian and the Monster Klub. Danny explained there were good ghosts that left people in peace and bad ones Danny fought daily. 

Randy fought some of them alongside Danny and Jake. He forgot the ghost's name. Uh, Ghost Box? No, that's not right. All he knows is the ghost controlled boxes. 

Howard is sleeping in a chair. His chest rising and falling in a peaceful slumber. He did not dare disturb him. Randy did not want to deal with his temper. 

In the front, Danny is in his Ghost form. Tapping his foot anxiously. Next to him is Sam, she placed a gentle hand on his leg. In an instant, he stopped. The teen exchanged glances at one another and smiled. 

The rest were back at Fenton's house. Randy guessed that was what Danny is worrying about. 

"Which door was it again, Danny?" Sam asked, looking around the area for the exact door to The Land of Shadows. 

"To the left." Randy spoke up, "It's the Shoji door. Remember, it slides open?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot!" Danny said sheepishly. He tilts the throttle to the left.

“Roger that.” Sam did not know what the Land Of Shadows entailed. It sounded cool. The place sounded dangerous. Randy explained; there are monsters lurking about. If you stepped into the wrong area. You can get lost easy if you did not have Randy’s magical book to guide you.

“Howard and I should be fine.” Randy replied, “It may be big, but I know which way to go.” He said, never moving his eyes to address Sam. 

_ “Danny, talk to him.” _ Sam whispered low enough so Randy couldn’t hear. 

“Okay, mind looking out for danger?” Sam nodded in confirmation. Turning back around to keep watch on the ghosts passing by the vehicle. Danny set the speeder on auto-pilot before getting up from his seat. 

The Ghost boy opted turn invisible to cheer Randy up. He went behind him, becoming visible once again and shouted. 

“BOOoOOOOOOOOoooOOOOo~”

“Ahhhh....” Randy said not amused in the slightest, “That doesn’t work on me.”

“It worked the first time.” 

“Pfft, you caught me off guard. It doesn’t count!” he scoffed, “You have the unfair advantage of being a ghost!”

“Half-Ghost.” Danny corrected him. 

“Same thing!” Randy turned around to face Danny. Anger overtook his face; it was a new record of how many times Randy had gotten upset. Before the end of the day, his voice might end going hoarse from all the yelling he has been doing, “Why can’t I come?! I can deal with a Dragon!”

Danny narrowed his eyes, “Have you ever face a Dragon before?”

“No. Have you?”

“Two Dragons, trust me. It’s difficult.” 

Randy fought other monsters not including Dragons. In addition, to Mcfist’s mechanical robots that are rampaging in the city to draw him out. Imagine fighting a dragon?! It would have been so cool! However, the Nomicon’s message played out in his head about protecting the innocent. If he had left with his friends. It would leave Norrisville unprotected.

“The Sorcerer would reign free if I had left. Ugh, this is wonk.” The Ninja whined, “Why do they have to be right?”

“You want to deal with a barrage of monsters, Ninja?” Danny asked, “I sure as hell wouldn’t want to.”

“You want to know what the Nomicon said to me?” 

“What did it say?” Danny inquired, “One of its magical riddles again?” 

“If you face the Dark Dragon. Your blood will flow like crimson.” 

Danny grimaced. The corners of his mouth curved into a frown. His joking nature all but gone. Even this magical book is telling the Ninja to stay out of Dragon Business. Danny tried to imagine what the book’s message is. It’s concise and straight to the point. A warning he might be killed if he tried taking on the Dark Dragon. 

“Sheesh, morbid much?” Danny forced out a laugh, “Tell it to quit scaring you.”

“Tell that to the book.” 

“Boys, we’re here.” Sam turned around to show the Shoji door floating a distance away, “Whenever you’re ready.”

\------

“Are  **YOU** sure you will be okay?” Sam asked once again via the coms. Randy adorned in his ninja suit, waved away the concern with a swish of his hand. 

“The monsters in the Land Of Shadows like to be left alone.” The Ninja explained to the two. Unless, they picked a fight with him. The Yokai in the Land Of Shadows are prone to this. 

“Call me when you get back to Norrisville. I want to make sure you make it back in one piece.” Danny instructed. The Ghost boy grabbed his scarf, yanking him close for a hug. Randy yelped, wrapping his arms around Danny. 

“You take care, Howard.” Sam said towards the sleepy red-head, “Take some pictures for me. I want to see what the Land Of Shadows looks like!”

“Trust me, it’s not scary and dark like you think it is.” Howard rubbed his eyes tiredly, “But, I’ll do it if you want.”

“You could have choked me, bro!” Randy laughs sincerely, “Sheesh!”

"Protect your town, Randy. Don't let the Sorcerer 'stank' things up." Danny cringed at the use of their lingo. It seemed Randy felt the same way because his face twisted into second-hand embarrassment. 

"Ugh, you sound like Howard's dad." Randy joked. 

"No one sounds worse than Mort." Howard turns towards the two at the mention of his dad. 

"Call me if anything happens." 

"Call you every time a monster attack happens?" Randy snickers. Danny chuckled. He guessed he should have elaborated. Monster attacks are frequent in Norrisville. 

"You know what I mean!" Danny pouted. They laughed. Finally settling down when Howard cleared his throat to regain his friend's attention. 

"Yeah." Randy's smile faded at the prospect of returning home. He had a duty in Norrisville. Randy knew that. It just sucked, he couldn't join them in defeating the Dark Dragon. 

"I'll text you when I get home." Randy waved at Sam; she waved back in response. Wishing him good luck on his journey back home. He turned away, his eyes swollen up in tears. Howard slides the door open to the other side. He hesitated for a second before poking his head in and then out again.

"All clear." 

Randy drew out his sword, cautiously walking inside. Howard slides the door closed to prevent monsters from leaving and ghosts from entering.

"Ninja rage!"

Randy's suit inverted. Red lines turned back while his suit became red. Behind him, Howard transformed into a bird. 

Randy climbs on the bird. Howard flapped his wings and took off to the abyss that is the Land of Shadows. 

Randy clutched at the handle of the sword tightly. So far, so good. Several monsters passed them without so much as a glance. Partly because of their fear of the temperamental Tengu. According to the Nomicon, the Tengu had a bad rap. Mostly for their unpredictable behavior. 

Also have a knack for attacking random people without getting provoked. 

If you didn't know where to go. You would be lost here for an eternity with no way out. The Nomicon would be their guide. Turns out, there were many shortcuts if you looked hard enough. 

The Ghost Zone could not compare. There were nine levels of the Land Of Shadows. Nine of them. The Ninja is fortunate enough not to tread that far.

Not like he wanted to. 

What perplexed him about this place is the Mayan structures floating in the realm. He did not know where they came from or how the structure got here. 

The book vibrated from beneath his suit, cutting him off from his thoughts. It’s an indicator they were close to the rift to Norrisville. They would have to get in and close the portal before anything comes back out. 

Randy takes out the orb he had gained from Booray a week ago. Holding the orb up, a shot of green energy hit the air. The sky contorted into a portal large enough for the two of them. 

"Hurry, Howard!" Howard squawked and flapped his wings. He flies towards the portal as fast as his wings allowed him.

Both exited the portal. Randy jumped down from the Tengu. In an instant, he used the orb to close the portal. It felt like forever before the gateway to the Land Of Shadows finally closed. 

The duo ended up beneath the Norrisville sewers. Both boys appeared disgusted by the smell wafting in the air. The sooner they get out. The better. 

"Ew..." Randy whined. Realizing his suit soaked in dirty water.

"Whew, that was a close one." Randy sighed in relief. He hunched his shoulders over in exhaustion. Using the orb took most of his energy. Since it was technically forbidden magic. Or, forbidden stank-magic as he liked calling it.

"You okay?" Howard returned to normal. He snatched a lone feather out of his neck in annoyance. 

"Yeah, just the orb again." 

"Want me to hold it?" For some reason, the orb did not affect Howard the way it affected him. 

"I got it. I'll put the orb in the suit." 

"Just tell me, if the orb gets too much?" Howard ended the latter with a question. Randy nodded, stuffing the green orb in his suit. 

Randy can’t fight back his grateful smile, "Thanks, buddy. Let's go home."

Howard opened his mouth to respond until an ear-shattering roar heard outside. Randy clutched his ears at the sound. It was louder than the Tengu's screeching.

"What was that?!" Howard yelled out. 

Randy could hear screaming from pedestrians above them. 

"I don't know." Randy reached for a red orb from the depths of his suit, "Stay close to me. This probably isn't some ordinary stanked monster." He lets the red orb drop to the ground. Red smoke emits from the orb, engulfing the both of them. 

\------

The pedestrians screamed at the large creature flying above them. Debris from buildings fell to the ground. Narrowly missing people from getting squashed like a pancake

It was sheer chaos. People kept pushing one another as this creature terrorized them. Shadow demons chased several civilians. The demons plucked people from the ground and drop them. Injuring several people.

A burst of flames erupted from the sky hitting the ground. It knocks several people to the side from the explosion.

"Ninja Air fist!" A conjured up blast of air, heads straight towards the creature.

The creature swatted the air-shaped fist without little effort. The Ninja reappeared in the middle of the street. When he looked up at the creature. His eyes widened in shock. It was... No. He could not believe it. 

"Ninja." Howard stared at the dragon in front of them, "I think that's..."

“I know.” The Ninja responded. His eyes flicker in determination, “Not sure why The Dark Dragon is here, but I'm gonna kick his ass!" From the get-go. Something was off with the Dark Dragon. Obviously, if you're a villain. Something is definitely going to be off.

This sense only came around when he held the Orb in his hands. That is what the Dark Dragon reminded him of.

The orb's sense is hard to ignore. 

"Not likely!" The Dragon cackled in amusement. He seemed to enjoy this. Fighting the Ninja of Norrisville would be entertaining. Seeing how weak he was. Especially, in this timeline.

"Ninja Tengu Fireball!" The Ninja summoned a ball of fire. Aiming the fireball towards the Dark Dragon.

Blue flames erupted from the Dark Dragon's mouth. Countering his fireball attack. As a result, fire erupted everywhere. Luckily, no one’s hurt. It was just the Dark Dragon, Howard and him.

"The Ninja have all this power and yet, you haven't reached your full potential." The dragon mocked, "What makes you think you can take me on?"

“Howard.” It was all he had to say before Howard dove from the sky, knocking the Dark Dragon beneath the surface.

The Dark Dragon may be strong, but the Tengu is stronger.

“All right, Howard!”

The Tengu let out a victorious screech. The Dark Dragon would focus on the Ninja to know Howard slipped away unnoticed. 

The Dark Dragon erupted from the sewers, taking the Tengu with him. The Ninja felt himself fly several feet off the ground.

The Tengu squawked in surprise. Nononononono. The Ninja panicked. How the hell was he supposed to get up there?! He had to think, focus. What would any other Ninja do in this situation? He knew several Ninjas faced a dragon in their lifetime. Way after one shoob of a Ninja ruined their friendship with all the dragons. All because he wanted their scales.

Way to go. 

The Dark Dragon clawed at the Tengu’s chest. The bird screeched out in pain. It made the Tengu angrier. In response, the bird demon bites down on the Dark Dragon’s neck hard. 

The Tengu’s fist collided with the Dark Dragon’s. Knocking the dragon a peg. The Dark Dragon landed far from the city. Which is a good thing. If they were going to fight, it should be as far away from the city as possible. The Ninja could fight without having to rescue anyone during their fight. 

The Tengu shot fire towards the Dark Dragon. It was much more powerful than Ninja Rage. To protect himself, the Dark Dragon used his wing as a shield to deflect the fire. It worked. He howled into laughter. Turns out, The Tengu is a lot weaker than he suspected. 

“Do you always fight the Ninja’s battles, Tengu?” The Dark Dragon laughed, “I say, you’re on the wrong side. You should fight alongside me. That way, you will have your free will and possession of your own body instead of relying _ on a human _ as a host.”

There were several moves he can pull. Ninja Rage was not working on him. Well, he was a Dragon so fire-based attacks isn't going to work

The Tengu did not appreciate the reminder and screeched. Electricity sparked in the Dark Dragon’s hands. Before, he could strike the Tengu off the sky.

"Water pulses through the Ninja's hand, "Ninja Hydro Hand!" Water formed into a hand and on impact, slammed against the Dark Dragon. The Dark Dragon flew a few meters as a result. It wasn't what Randy is expecting.

“You know I don’t appreciate you talking smack about me behind my back!” The Ninja reappeared in front of the Dark Dragon. 

"Ha!" The Dragon balked, "You think a few splashes of water is going to affect me? You must be mistaken."

The Dark Dragon flew down to Randy's level. His eyes empty and lacked the spark in his eyes Jake had. In an instant, he was met with that strong sensation again.

It shrouded the Dark Dragon. It was likely his source of power. He had this feeling. It was Dark Magic. The Sorcerer's orb was basically Dark Magic minus the stank. 

It wasn't stank. The Ninja knew for a fact, it wasn't. His friends didn't know about the Orb. He did have plans to tell them. Eventually. 

“You’re not Jake.” The Ninja scowled from under his mask, “You can’t be Jake.”

“You don’t believe me?”

“No!”

“Would you like me to show you?” The Dark Dragon sneered at the Ninja. He didn’t wait for the Ninja to answer. His form shifted, making the Ninja panic, “NO, STOP!” He drew his sword out to prepare for any attacks made against him. 

"Stop what R.C?" The Ninja could hear Jake's voice mocking him. It was true,  _ The Dark Dragon is Jake Long.  _

Horrified, Randy backpedaled away from Jake. It can't be him. How did he get drawn to evil? What made him this way? Jake had this smile to him. It wasn't his normal smile. It was a wicked smile. Like he was enjoying revealing this information to him. 

"N-no! I don't believe this!"

"What's not to believe?" Jake's crooked smile widened, "It's me, Jake!" 

Jake looked disheveled. He didn't take care of his appearance unlike the Jake he knew. Jake hadn't changed his clothes in some time. It was almost unbelievable. The only thing appeared different is his eyes are a dark tint of blue. 

"Why are you here? Norrisville has done nothing to you!"

"It's not what Norrisville did. It's what you _ Ninjas did. _ You hunted us down for our scales to make your weapons. Just like you bound the Tengu to your mask and stripped it of its feathers."

The Tengu breathed hot air from its nose. The bird's temper at bay because of the Ninja holding it back. If the bird had an opportunity, it would rip the Dark Dragon apart. 

"You and I both know that incident is the previous ninjas doing, and I apologized on their behalf." Breath, Randy breath. You can do this; you can deal with him. He doesn't know how he would handle the Dragon. 

He. Had. To. Think. Of. Something.

The orb itched into his mind. Like if it knew, the Ninja is desperate. The Ninja tried to ignore it. The orb is persistent, more so than usual. It begged him to use it. To destroy his enemy.  _ His friend. _

The Nomicon shakes within his suit. It was a warning. The book didn't even have to say it, the book is warning him not to use the Orb.

How was he was supposed to ignore it?

"Something wrong?" The Dark Dragon laughed at his struggle. 

Annoyed. The Ninja swiped the Orb from his suit. Black stank swirled inside the Orb. Without hesitation, the orb blasted its way towards the dragon. There was a moment of surprise written on the Dark Dragon's face before he was hit with stank.

The Tengu took this opportunity to attack. The bird demon charged towards the Dragon, its fist raised. The Dark Dragon didn't have time to respond. The Tengu's fist connected to the dragon's stomach.

The Dark Dragon sputtered out a chunk of blood. 

"Cheap shot." The dragon hacked.

The Ninja gasped. The Orb is clawing through his mind at an intense rate. He could see how the Sorcerer could have been corrupted. Even if he used it once was fatal.

The sound of electricity popped brought him back from his thoughts.The Tengu stood in front of the Ninja, landing several feet away from the Dark Dragon. The Tengu cried out in pain. The bird reverted back to his human host. 

The Ninja felt a burning sensation across his body. He fell to the ground with a thump. He could feel his body move on his own. His vision fading in and out. The only thing he sees is Jake looking down at him in disappointment.

"I knew you were weak."

"Jake..."

His vision fades to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was almost a part three.  
Also, I was gonna shorten the battle to him using the Earth attack. But, I made him use the orb instead. Battles are not really my strong suit but I tried. I may have to get used to it, because there might be a battle in the coming fics.  
I think that's it?? For now, at least. I have to work on the Voltron fic that has been ongoing for two years becoming three and, to me that is a long time to be writing a fanfic. Lmao.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeaah, they traveled for 25 hours, God DAMN. Never listen to Howard. Even if he hates the Land Of Shadows.  
Danny is stuck between protecting everyone he knows or risking it all to fight the Dark Dragon. He is still affected by Dark Dan. So if Jake does turn out to be--well, you know, I'm not sure what he would have done.  
Poor Rando, he has to go home. :( Partly to protect his home from stanked monsters. Well, at least he wont have to deal with a 25 hour trip back home, haha.  
Danny feels bad about sending him back. But, he thought back on what happened and, can you imagine losing Randy? I can't. All I say is Danny is underestimating the Ninja's skills. By the time the trio meet one another, Randy had just started out as the Ninja.  
To note: By the time the Dark Dragon situation began, Randy had just--not too long---returned home from the 13th century. He barely beat the Sorcerer which was kinda a factor. At least for me. Still that fight scene is awesome!  
Chapter 2 is already half-way done. I just didn't want to info dump this fic.  
Also, yes Howard is the tengu in here. Are you really surprised at this point? lmao. You're probably wondering why not cut through the Land Of Shadows through the Ghost Zone? Weeeeelllll, Howard. That't why.


End file.
